


This Moon is not my Moon, this Planet not my Home

by greenfairy13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimension hopping Rose runs into Twelve. Set within the episode "Kill the Moon", after Twelve has left Clara on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moon is not my Moon, this Planet not my Home

“Can I sit here for a while?”

 

The voice drifting over the harsh wind is soft, barely a whisper. She sounds broken and tired, war-ridden – just like he feels.

 

Mumbling something incoherently, he moves aside to give the owner of the voice some space to sit beside him on the park bench. He doesn't look up, just keeps watching the night sky and the moon.

 

The moon – an egg! Who would have ever believed that?! But this moon isn't his moon and this planet, Earth, isn't his home. He is a long way from home.

 

He hears the woman beside him taking in a sharp breath as she slumps down.

 

“It's gorgeous, innit?” she states and he closes his eyes. He knows that voice. It's embedded into the core of his being, placed in the space between the steady double-beating of his hearts.

 

“It used to be,” he answers. Not daring to take a glance, to confirm his highest hopes, only to see them crumbling to ashes again, he asks her, “Where are you going?”

 

“Home,” she responds.

 

“And where would that be?” he grumbles.

 

“Not _where_ ,” she says, emphasising the word. “ _Who._ ”

 

“Who? Sounds not like a destination but like a question.”

 

“I have questions, alright.” And he sees her in his mind, tongue poking out between her teeth, smiling that gorgeous smile. “It's the oldest question in the universe,” she whispers conspiratorially. 

 

Holding his breath, he waits for her to continue. She doesn't. “And what would that question be?”

 

“Do you love me?” He is rigid, frozen on his bench, and if not for his respiratory bypass, he would sure as hell pass out. 

 

Regaining his composure, he snorts. “ _Ridiculous._ Shut up, leave me alone and go back to your beans on toast.”

 

“Beans on toast...” He can hear the smile and the overwhelming sadness in her voice. “And you? Why are you sitting here at 3 A.M?”

 

“I'm waiting,” he shares.

 

“For what?”

 

“For someone to push a button – or not.”

 

“It's funny.” Her voice is light, like air. “You push a button, you turn the wheel on your car – and the whole world is different.”

 

“How would you know?” he asks sharply.

 

“I just made someone turn a wheel.” She shrugs, he can tell cause he feels the smooth fabric of her leather-jacket sliding along his arm. “Why are you waiting for someone to push a button, if you could do it yourself?” she demands to know.

 

“Because this time, it's not my business.” He shrugs too.

 

“But you could help?”

 

“I could – and I won't.”

 

“Why?” Now her voice has turned sharp.

 

“Haven't you been listening? It. Is. Not. My. Business!”

 

“That's not right!” 

 

“I'm sick of doing what's right,” he snaps back and they both suck in outraged breaths. 

 

He can hear something bleeping and she jumps from the park bench. “It's time,” she whispers and finally, his head snaps up and he drinks her in. She is a spring, and he is a man walking through an endless desert. The sun never stops burning the skin from his bones, liquid fire never ceases to rush through his veins. When did the raging blaze of hatred start poisoning his being? 

 

He feels ashamed. His goddess came back and he deemed himself unworthy. Once upon a time, he would have never ran from the hard choices. Today, he turned his back like a coward. 

 

“Doctor,” she whispers and it sounds like a prayer. 

 

_Don't ever pray to me. I'll only let you down, leave you alone, leave you in the dark._

 

“Rose Tyler,” he responds softly as she vanishes in a flash of golden light and the dimension cannon rips her away from him. “Please come _home_.”


End file.
